This invention relates to the method in which the axle on a collapsible trailer, capable of carrying a single or multiple motorcycles, can be attached and removed from the trailer.
Conventional collapsible motorcycle trailers available, at the present time, require the necessity of tools to remove the main trailer axle, thus reducing the practicability of the concept of a collapsible trailer, which is—to be used for the purpose of transporting a motorcycle or motorcycles to their destination and then being able to be collapsed for storage. This storage may be in the boot of the car for a return journey, or to reduce the possibility of trailer theft and thus the operation of collapsing the trailer may be done on the roadside. It is an advantage to collapse the trailer in the minimum time period and preferably without tools, without compromising its strength. Another method of attaching the axle is to feed its whole length through a fixed aperture and fixing it centrally. This method can also require tools to fix the axle firmly in place and requires more space around the work area to withdraw the axle and often results in undesirable scratched paint or metal surfaces as withdrawal takes place. The invention seeks to improve upon the aforesaid problems and is described as follows: